


Unless They Really Want To Make An Effort

by shessocold



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Sex, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Crowley reckons they should.





	Unless They Really Want To Make An Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggydogstail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/gifts).



“You can’t make me,” says Aziraphale, in a slightly flustered voice.

Crowley shrugs. 

“You’re free to leave,” he points out, grinning as he undoes the buttons of his shirt. He has his back turned to him, but he’d wager that the angel is blushing. He lets his shirt fall on the floor. “Of course, you _were_ me, and vice versa, so not really sure what the big deal is now.” 

“It’s… it’s completely _inappropriate_ ,” offers Aziraphale, in a very unconvincing tone of injured virtue. Crowley grins wider and starts working on his belt buckle. 

“Just a couple of good mates sharing a moment of relaxation,” he says, thrillingly aware of Aziraphale’s gaze on his shirtless back. “Can’t see how that hurts anybody.” 

“I’m _not_ getting into that bathtub with you,” says Aziraphale, forcefully enough to make Crowley frown and stop with his trousers half unzipped. _Surely the angel also wants…_

A pause, and then Aziraphale clears his throat. 

“I will, however, keep you company, if you wish.” 

Crowley turns around, pleased. There’s a light in Aziraphale’s grey eyes that he’d call impish, if those eyes didn’t belong to an actual angel. He unzips his trousers all the way. 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“I see you’ve… oh. Well. Jolly good, yes,” he says, watching Crowley’s trousers pool around his ankles. The tops of his ears have gone crimson. “You’ve made an effort, I see.” 

“Do you like it?” says Crowley, cheerfully, giving his hips a little shake to make his brand-new cock move from side to side. “I quite enjoy having one, actually. Good fun. You should try.” 

“I’m not sure it’s for me,” says Aziraphale slowly. “But it does suit _you_ , it must be said. The hair, er, matches.” 

“I’m glad you noticed, took me a while to get it right,” says Crowley, stepping out of his trousers and into the bathtub. “Seriously, the water is just perfect, you should join me.” 

“It does look… tempting,” admits Aziraphale, and he’s still staring at Crowley’s crotch. 

Crowley smirks. 

“Sort of my specialty, ‘tempting’, isn’t it?” 

Aziraphale rolls his eyes, but it’s clear that his heart isn’t in it. Crowley lowers himself into the water and makes himself comfortable, fingers laced behind his head. 

“You’ve really gone all out with the body hair, I see,” says Aziraphale, his eyes on Crowley’s underarms. “Very, er, correct.” 

“In for a penny, I figured. I can also grow a decent beard. Pretty tricky, that.” 

“I bet,” says Azipharale, impressed. “Look, it floats!” 

“Huh?” 

“Your… er, your _recent development_ , it floats! I never knew that...” 

Crowley looks down. His cock — and this is quite a ridiculous spectacle, really — is indeed drifting peacefully in the bathwater, looking about as seductive as a knitted teapot cosy. He glares at it. 

“Oh, it stopped,” says Aziraphale, somewhat disappointed. He’s no longer standing, Crowley realizes, but rather kneeling by the bathtub, his forearms resting on the tub’s edge. The idea of him being so close by makes Crowley’s newly acquired cock perk up for reasons that have nothing to do with buoyancy. 

Aziraphale’s lovely face goes faintly pink. 

“Remarkable,” he comments softly, his eyes glued to Crowley’s inaugural erection. 

“First time it’s done that, honest,” says Crowley, quite pleased with the final result. “Must be your doing, angel,” he adds, feeling daring. 

Aziraphale makes a small, peculiar sound in his throat. The tips of his fingers are touching the surface of the water, inches from Crowley’s hard cock. Crowley wills him to just reach out and grab the damned thing already. 

“What does it feel like?” 

“You should really try for yourself,” insists Crowley, unable to tear his gaze away from Aziraphale’s mouth. “I’d love it if you tried for yourself.” 

Aziraphale closes his eyes and sighs. 

“You do have your mind set on this, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” says Crowley, happily. For all his protesting, Aziraphale doesn’t sound particularly vexed. Quite the opposite, actually. “It’ll be brilliant!” 

Aziraphale shakes his head, sighs again and gets to his feet. He’s trying very hard — Crowley can tell — to refrain from grinning. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t get it right on the first try,” says Crowley, helpfully. “I find it’s easier if you have a reference — here, look at mine.” 

“I’m not going to copy your… be _quiet_ for a second, will you? I need to concentrate.” 

“Only trying to help,” says Crowley, leaning back against the tub. Aziraphale’s eyes are closed again, and he looks like he’s struggling to hold in a sneeze. Crowley stares expectantly at the front of his trousers. 

“I think I’ve done it,” announces Aziraphale suddenly. He sounds quite surprised. “Yes, I rather think I managed on the first try.” 

“Only one way to know for sure,” says Crowley, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Aziraphale nods. 

“You do the honours,” he says, in a suspiciously breezy tone. “Here, check it for me.” 

Crowley takes off his sunglasses. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Quite,” says Aziraphale, staring meaningfully into Crowley’s eyes. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Ngk,” says Crowley, dropping his sunglasses unceremoniously on the floor. It’s not easy to unfasten the angel’s old-fashioned trousers with fingers as shaky as his currently are, but he makes short work of it. 

Aziraphale, it turns out, _did_ manage on the first try. 

“Nice,” comments Crowley, forgetting himself completely. There’s a weird noise from above, something like a repressed snort of laughter on Aziraphale’s part. Crowley is too busy staring at the cock in front of him to really care. “Can I…?” 

Aziraphale rests his hand on the back of Crowley’s head. 

“Yes,” he says, his whole demeanour a good deal less ethereal than usual. “ _Please_.” 

Six thousand years Crowley has been waiting for this moment. Within two seconds, he has his nose pressed against the waistband of Aziraphale’s boxer shorts (Aziraphale being the sort of creature who wears underwear even before they have any real need for it). The angel moans softly. 

Crowley concentrates, and his tongue wraps around the cock he’s sucking on in ways that no human tongue could ever approximate. Aziraphale grabs a fistful of Crowley’s hair. 

“Goodness,” he cries out, in a tone that makes pleasure reverberate through Crowley’s whole being. “Crowley…” 

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley miracles away Aziraphale’s boxer shorts. 

“Oh,” says the angel, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Good idea, yes.” 

Crowley grins, as much as one can grin with a cock in his mouth, and grabs Aziraphale’s naked backside for leverage. The tips of his fingers stray into the cleft of the angel’s arse, and he’s struck by a sudden, exciting thought. 

_Later_ , he decides, redoubling his sucking efforts. 

“Crowley,” moans Aziraphale, cupping Crowley’s cheek with his free hand. “Look at me.” 

Crowley obliges. His angel’s face is flushed, and he’s gazing down at him with so much desire and so much tenderness than it’s almost unbearable. The sight makes Crowley’s heart pound in his chest. 

“Crowley,” moans Aziraphale again. His muscles are flexing rhythmically under Crowley’s hands, which a thrilled Crowley takes as a sign that he might be about to... “May I?” 

Crowley, overcome with excitement, shakes his head yes. 

“Thank you,” sighs Aziraphale, with a beatific smile, and he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> TV's canon because the switch thing was too good to ignore. Happy birthday, dear Shaggy!


End file.
